


【米英】Human, oh human

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: 國設｜話題可以重也可以輕，國格互補、人格相愛的米英。－「……得寸進尺的傢伙。」「又不是今天才這樣。」「……你真是我見過的臉皮最厚的人了。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 6





	【米英】Human, oh human

Human, oh human

用別墅主人贈送的鑰匙坦然地打開大門時，迎接美國青年的是那位聞聲而來、一臉愕然的英國人。

還沒等美國那聲隨意的「嗨」說出口，身形纖細的青年突然抬起雙臂摟了上來，宛如受潮的橡皮糖一樣粘住了美國的脖頸。

——這可是相當罕有的情景。

美國抬手撓了撓臉頰。要知道以往的突然到訪，英國通常會蹙緊那對扎眼的眉毛，佯裝生氣地拋出諸如「說過幾百次提前預約是基本禮儀」、「這裡好歹是兄長們跟我共住的地方你別說闖就闖」之類的嘮叨。

而今天的英國卻安靜得溫順，溫順得反常，如同尋求溫暖和庇護所的無助小動物似的。

美國青年覺得這個場景新鮮極了，卻按捺不住心裡浮起的那麻麻癢癢的愛意。他把隨身攜帶的運動包往地板上一扔，健壯的雙臂打橫抱起英國人，在對方毫無反抗的狀況下穩穩當當地邁開腳步朝起居室走去，然後帶著懷裡的人陷入了鋪著毛氈的長沙發。

—

「真難得。」

在英國深呼吸了好幾次，僵硬的身體逐漸放鬆之後，美國才打破沉默。他的手臂環著迎面蜷在他懷裡的英國人，手掌沿著對方的脊椎骨上下撫摸。

「……囉嗦。」英國人哼哼著回答。

「哈哈，」美國青年笑得很輕，聽上去更像在年長國家耳邊嘆息，「我也想你了。」

英國扣著美國脖頸的手指抖了下，鬆開，然後在美國人的包圍中轉了個身，臉頰側靠在他的肩膀上。

美國順勢在對方的鼻尖啄了一下，接著往下移動去吻他的嘴唇。英國繼續哼哼，卻很配合地闔上了眼睛。

美國人有個不良的愛好，嚴格來說應該是「癖好」，在和英國人接吻的時候，他偶爾會全程睜著眼睛。

他喜歡看英國人在和他唇舌交接時那對在眼瞼下方顫動的睫毛，藏起了比平常倔強的碧綠色眼睛和逞強的嘴角，多了三分溫柔和一分脆弱。那是唯有他能仔細觀察的神情。

美國是樂意品嚐這種脆弱的。

他的英國戀人頑固且逞強的歷史長達幾百近千年，讓這樣的年長國家展示「脆弱」是相當不容易的事情。

年輕國家對此深有體會。

—

「叛國。」

雙唇終於分開的時候，英國人喃喃地吐出了個詞。

美國人眼鏡下的藍眼睛暗了暗：「……你有時比我還跳脫。」

「我最近常聽到的詞語，」英國自嘲地笑了笑，「……說不定比七十多年前聽得還多。再說，你不也一樣嗎？」

美國不置可否地聳聳肩，連帶著英國的身軀也上下起伏了一回：「至少在我家叛國罪的後果不是死刑。」

「……在我國也已經不是了。」英國咕噥著回嘴。

「也就廢除了20多年，」美國說，「記得那個時期你為此還挺不高興的。」

「你的記性總在這種奇怪的方面好得出奇，」英國不滿地朝他翻了個白眼，「但卻記不住來訪之前先通知我。」

美國的手指輕輕地撥弄著英國人額頭前的金色髮絲，沒打算讓英國轉移話題：「你很在意嗎？國民討論『叛國』的話題。」

「……你難道不在意嗎？」英國反問。

「嗯——當然也會覺得不爽，」美國坐直了身軀，藍色的瞳孔直視著近在眼前的英國，「名義上雖然是『叛國』，但對於人類的利己和出賣，說實話，並沒有被『背叛』的感覺。」

美國說得坦率，反倒讓英國一愣。後者抬起手摩挲著面前青年的臉頰，問：「……以前有過嗎？『被背叛』的心情。」

「有啊，氣得想殺人的程度，」美國這話說得輕巧，但明顯感覺到英國在聽到「殺人」這個詞的時候全身一激靈。

青年意識到自己大概是戳到了英國的禁忌詞，儘管還不清楚其中緣由，但明顯放緩了語氣，「只是偶爾閃過的念頭而已。憑著我的這身力氣，讓人死亡……太容易了。」

英國咬了咬嘴唇，眼神裡不知為何浮起了幾分憐憫，似乎反過來想開口說些安撫的話語，然而美國沒有給他這樣的機會：「話先說在前頭，我對於這身力氣可是很自豪的。」

英國就又垂下了頭，咕噥著說：「……好吧。」

「再說，我們早就有了很多不用親自動手，也能殺死大批人的手段了。」年輕國家接著說。

「那不一樣……」年長國家露出了說不清是自責還是受傷的神色，「親手扼殺生命，和利用戰爭、代理人、間諜手段奪取生命……那不一樣。」

「但內心的『怨恨』是相似的吧。」美國這句話說得銳利，他大致琢磨清楚英國為何表現得這樣反常了——應該說他比任何人都能理解這其中的緣由。

英國討厭「背叛」，極其討厭，無論那來自人類或是其他國家。背叛對英國來說不僅是踐踏尊嚴和信任，也是會觸及到他內心最柔軟處的行為。

美國覺得自己跟英國最大的區別之一，是在評判國民和上司時，平常爽朗乾脆的自己會暴露出性格裡無情淡漠的那一面，而總是冷靜自持的英國，則會流露出一種纖細、敏感和優柔的情緒。

這是他們國格和人格上的差異，但年輕國家有時也猜想這大概跟他們的政治體制有關係。美國的上司基本上四年或八年就換一屆，國會的政客幾年篩選一次，大多是來了又走。而英國除了喧鬧的上下兩院，還有著共同渡過更漫長歲月、更多磨難的君主和皇室成員，而這些人與他的羈絆和選民的意志無關，如同命運一樣束縛著英國。

美國是喜歡和人類打交道的，但除去兩百年或一百年前那幾位給他帶來深刻改變的上司外，他並不怎麼依戀人類；而英國則相反，與大多數人類保持妥善的距離，卻又比誰都在乎那些人類的情緒和那份國家與人類之間的羈絆。

美國當然也喜歡英國性格裡的這種柔軟，但如果這反倒成為對方的弱點，那就未免本末倒置了。

美國嘆了口氣：「我也有想不通那些『人類』的時候……對他們有『怨恨』也正常。」

「……」

美國握起英國略冰涼的手，讓對方的手背貼住自己的下巴：「但是呢——跟彆扭的英國人不同，我有很多宣洩怨恨的方式——不至於讓那些情緒反過來干擾我。」

「……我才……」英國撇了撇嘴卻無從反駁。

「因為心裡的那點『怨恨』而自責，是你珍惜國民的最好證明了吧。」美國人這句話說得很慢，且語氣無比認真。

年長國家眨了眨眼睛，眼睛好像有些濕潤，他努了努嘴唇，沒說什麼。

美國揚起嘴角笑了起來：「再說，你明明有很棒的解壓方法。我的懷抱隨時為你敞開哦。」他的語氣輕快，說這話的時候另一隻手臂再度摟緊了英國。

年長國家被他的怪力擁抱憋得喘不過氣來，只好掙扎著把身軀往外扭：「才……才不是……你說的那樣……」

「隨便你怎麼辯解啦。」美國把腦袋埋在英國的脖頸，那舉動明顯讓對方的皮膚沾上了他在機場洗手間整理儀容時用的鬚後水氣味。

年輕國家頗得意地想自己作為男朋友真是稱職，能把被政治困境磨得意志消沉的彆扭戀人從情緒泥潭裡拉出來，真不愧是有著琢磨英國幾百年的經驗的我。

當然情緒逐漸平復下來的英國人對他此刻的自負心思無從知曉，否則美國人大概又要迎來新一輪的英式抱怨和嘲諷。

擁抱著戀人的美國大男孩沒有傻到主動打破這溫存的好時刻。

—

「說起來，你為什麼在2月份突然跑來？這個時期你應該跟一群政客縮在華盛頓.D.C.做正事才對吧？」英國想起身泡紅茶的舉動被美國攔截住，只好繼續窩在美國人的懷抱裡展開了不知該形容為正常還是不正常的「日常」對話。

「唉？我不是說過想念你了嗎？」美國笑嘻嘻地答，英國翻了個傳達著「就算是真的大西洋這麼寬廣你也沒那麼閒」的白眼。

年輕國家聳聳肩：「嗯——聽說倫敦最近有場有趣的拍賣，剛好有認識的商人來參加，就蹭了飛機來看看。」

「你什麼時候開始對『拍賣』這種揭示人性貪婪和浮誇本性的市場活動感興趣了。」英國毫不客氣地嘲諷，嘴角抿起。

美國不以為意，下巴仍埋在英國人的肩窩裡。他從外衣口袋掏出智能手機翻起了相冊：「這次拍賣的是『心型隕石』哦，二戰結束沒多久之後掉進地球的珍稀品。」

英國瞇著眼打量起那赤銅色的長條心形石塊和下方「估價USD$300,000—$500,000」的標籤，往後抬起手去捏身後美國青年的臉：「你要是把積蓄花在這種地方，我會在今後十年都拿它當成笑柄。」

「唉——」美國的鼻尖蹭過英國人亞麻金色的頭髮，「拍賣之後送給『友好同盟國』也不行嗎？這可是很有份量的國禮。」

「……浪費。」

「那買來送給『失意的戀人』呢？」美國飛快地眨了眨眼睛，雙手把身軀往下滑的英國重新提拉回原先的位置。

「不需要，」英國微笑起來，頗愜意地閉上眼睛，他把手疊在美國人摟住他腰身的手背上，「……這次的份量已經足夠了。」

「呵——你也太容易滿足了吧？」年輕國家的吐息貼住英國的脖頸，親吻一路往下，「我才剛剛嚐到甜頭。」

「……得寸進尺的傢伙。」

「又不是今天才這樣。」

「……你真是我見過的臉皮最厚的人了。」

「沒錯。」

年輕國家笑著回答，厚實的手掌反轉過來扣住年長國家的手背，整個人溫暖得跟這冬季毫不相符。

「這樣才像是『人』不是嗎？」

「……哼。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 二戰前期，當時的英國王愛德華八世是納粹同情者，與希特勒和納粹高層有頻繁來往。在內閣和美國等同盟國的壓力下引退，讓位給弟弟（伊麗莎白二世的父親）。近幾年這段皇室的醜聞逐漸曝光。事實上英國皇室裡有小部分具有德國血統的皇室成員有跟敵國互通的醜聞。
> 
> 2\. 英國脫歐(Brexit)前期／美國45總統當選的政治活動裡涉及許多俄國和右翼勢力干涉、引導民情的傳聞，兩國都有著諸多糾紛需要解決。
> 
> 3\. 英國1998年才廢除叛國罪的死刑懲罰。
> 
> 4\. 2019.2.14在英國拍賣的心形隕石，據說來自形成於三億年前的行星帶，在1947年2月穿過地球大氣層落入地面。預估價是美元$300,000到$500,000之間。


End file.
